Błysk światła może rozjaśnić nawet najciemniejsze miejsce
by AiryGirl
Summary: Bella Swan nigdy nie była Swan. Ona nawet nie miała na imię Bella. Kiedy Jasper czyta pewien blog tajemnice wychodzą na jaw. Relacje zostają zerwane. Przyjaciele wracają a starzy wrogowie ponownie atakują. AU


Siedziałam w domu Cullenów czując ,że wydarzy się coś dobrego. Alice jak zwykle przeszukiwała internet w celu zakupienia ciuchów. Nie wiem po co jej tyle ubrań. Edward grał na fortepianie jakiś utwór który do prowadzał mnie do szału ze względu na czuły zmysł słuchu. Jasper i Emmet czytali na tablecie bloga_._

-Nie wierzę ,że te dzieciaki mają skrzydła. To nie możliwe.- pokręcił głową misiek. Zesztywniałam. _To niemożliwe. _-_Witajcie nasi czytelnicy. Dzisiaj mamy zamiar zobaczyć się w końcu z naszą utraconą członkinią stada. Blask, nadchodzimy!-_ dodał czytając posta. Moje emocje poszły w łeb. Radość zalała mnie a Jas spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. Przez jego oczy przeszedł błysk zrozumienia i już otworzył oczy żeby poinformować całą rodzinę. Wysłałam mu potężne ilości prośby i zrozumienia. Lekko kiwną głową i wrócił do czytania. Nagle usłyszeliśmy odgłos łopotania. Zerwałam się i wybiegłam jak najszybciej zza dom. 6 osób plus pies. Moje oczy napełniły się łzami kiedy ich zobaczyłam. Już miałam do nich biec kiedy ktoś brutalnie złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Edward.

-Zostań przy mnie, miłość. Mogą zrobić ci krzywdę.- jego oczy były czarne z gniewu i troski. Prychnęłam wyrywając nadgarstek z moją siłą mutanta. Pobiegłam do dziewczyny ze średnim wzrostem i blond falami.

-Max!- krzyknęłam z radość rzucając się na nią. Zaskoczona złapała mnie i mocno przytuliła.

-Blask.- szepnęła a ja poczułam jej łzy na mojej koszulce. Rzadko Max płakała więc musiała naprawdę tęsknić za mną. -Cieszę się ,że jesteś.

-Bello wracaj do mnie! Już!- warknął Eddie. Zesztywniałam czując jak głębokie warknięcie wydobywa się ze mnie. Powoli odwróciłam się do Cullenów.

-Nie waż się rozkazywać mi. Nigdy.- szepnęłam a potem poczułam jak ciepła ręka łapie mnie za rękę. Spojrzałam w dół. Złoty odcień skóry o kilka tonów jaśniejszy od mojej. -Iggy- szepczę a on zacieśnia dłoń.

-To ty jesteś Blask o której była mowa na blogu.- stwierdził Jasper a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko.

-To nie może być prawda! Ona nie jest mutantem! Przecież w wizjach widziałam jak staje się jednym z nas i jest z Edwardem!- krzyknęła Pixie.

-Zamknij się pijawko!- rzuciła Max próbując skoczyć na nią. Dobrze, że Kieł ją złapał. -Nic o nas nie wiesz. Wynośmy się z tond.

-Czekaj!- poprosiła nas o dziwo Rosalie. Spojrzała na mnie ze smutkiem .-Czy mogę... zobaczyć wasze skrzydła? Albo chociaż twoje Blask.- dodała a ja lekko cofnęłam się z uśmiechem szczęścia. Iggy zrobił kilka kroków ode mnie wiedząc ,że nasze skrzydła mają dużą rozpiętość. Ściągnęłam sweter zostając z samym podkoszulku. Rozluźniłam mięśnie a moje skrzydła rozwinęły się na pełną szerokość i wysokość. Były w kolorze bieli ze srebrnym i kremowym połyskiem. Kiedy padały na nie promienie słońca mieniły się w różnych odcieniach bieli.

-Kocham je.- wyszeptał Iggy podchodząc do mnie nie odrywając wzroku od nich. Potem pociągną mnie w ciasnym uścisku rozkładając własne skrzydła. Zamknął nas w pierzastym kokonie i pochylił się do mnie. Przy nim jestem bardzo niska. -Tęskniłem za tobą.- wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem w moje ucho. Objęłam go w pasie zanurzając głowę w jego pierś.

-Ja też.- poczułam jak po moich policzkach spływają cicho łzy. Iggy nic nie powiedział tylko mocniej mnie objął. On zawsze mnie rozumiał tak jak ja jego. Mój wzrok czasami też zanikał i wtedy widziałam tylko lekkie blaski i linie. Podobno jest to energia lub aura. Jak zwał tak zwał.

-Bello?- spytał melodyjny głos żony Emmeta. Wyplątaliśmy się z naszych skrzydeł lecz nadal lekko dotykaliśmy się końcówkami piór.- Nic ci nie jest? A tak przy okazji masz przepiękne skrzydła.- dodała a jej oczy lśniły.

-Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie to nic się nie dzieje -odparłam- i dziękuje za komplement.

-Blask!- nagle 3 osoby rzuciły się mnie przewracając na ziemię.

-Złaźcie ze mnie, Gazik, Kuks, Angela.- rzuciłam spokojnie. Wiedzieli, że ja rzadko jestem radosna. Przeszłam okropnie bolesne testy , o wiele gorsze od nich które sprawiły, że rzadko uśmiechałam się. Zazwyczaj byłam spokojna a nawet melancholijna. Jestem taką żeńską wersją Kła.

-Cieszę się ,że w końcu cię znaleźliśmy.- podał mi rękę brunet a ja przyjęłam ją z wdzięcznością. Stanęłam a natychmiast po tym dwoje najmłodszych członków objęło mnie. Lekko je ścisnęłam pokazując im jak bardzo tęskniłam.

-Może porozmawiamy w domu?- spytał Carlisle a ja westchnęłam widząc jak Max zgadza się.

-Blask, możesz ściągnąć wszystkie tarcze? Brakuje mi twojego wyglądu...- zajęczała Kuks a Cullenowie zesztywnieli. Przymknęłam oczy a wszystkie mury z mojego ciała zaczęły się rozpadać. Włosy urosły do tyłka i zmieniły kolor na głęboki czekoladowy z pasmami czerwieni a oczy pociemniały i stały się czarne. Urosłam do 6'0 więc byłam najwyższą dziewczyną w stadzie. Uchyliłam powieki a moim oczom ukazały się zdziwione twarze wampirów i także o dziwo Angel. Może dlatego ,że prawie dwa lata się nie widzieliśmy.

-Wypiękniałaś Iz.- powiedziała a ja poczułam jak moje policzki trochę się nagrzewają. Nic nie powiedziałam tylko złożyłam skrzydła. Potem podeszłam do nich. Kątem oka zauważyłam jak Iggy szedł koło mnie i lekko dotykał końcówkami skrzydeł moich pleców. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz przyjemności. Angela uśmiechnęła się do mnie złowieszczo. _Ona coś knuje._ Dobrze ,że chociaż nie może czytać mi w myślach. Nigdy nie odpowiedziałam jej na pytanie dlaczego ją blokuje.

Iggy POV

Usiadłem koło Blask na kanapie czując się wspaniale. Głowę położyłem na jej kolanach a po chwili poczułem jak delikatnie głaszcze moje włosy. Każdy w jej obecności uspokajał się. Brakowało mi jej bardzo w ciągu tych 2 lat. Kilka dni przed jej odejściem zostaliśmy złapani przez białe fartuchy i przewiezieni do labolatorium. Wszczepili nam jakiś płyn a potem próbowali nas ulepszyć. Uciekając postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić. Blask poszła sama a ja z Gazownikiem. Później Angela zebrała nas w grupę lecz mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki nie znalazła. Powiedziała, że blokuje ona swoje myśli. Być może ma to związek z jej eksperymentami o których nie chciała się dzielić. Otrząsnąłem się z myśli wiedząc o czytniku myśli wśród Cullenów. Najprawdopodobniej jest to ten Edward który rozkazywał mojej przyjaciółce. Przypominając sobie jego słowa od razu się wkurzałem. Chwilę potem poczułem spokojne wibracje które wysyłała Blask. Byłem jej wdzięczny za to. Nie wiem jak poradziliśmy sobie bez niej przez te 2 lata.

-Możesz wyjaśnić nam Bello czym ty do cholery jesteś?- usłyszałem głośne warknięcie.

No to się zaczyna.


End file.
